<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Roommate's Sexy Brother by gaysadandtired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133185">My Roommate's Sexy Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired'>gaysadandtired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT + WayV Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kun and Yangyang are brothers, M/M, Smut, i just really love kuncas, its only a blowjob, roommates luyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Lucas falls in love way too quickly, Kun is way too hot and Yangyang ends up scarred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT + WayV Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Roommate's Sexy Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just self indulgent, I just needed Kuncas. It's not as good as I hoped it would be, but I hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all honesty, Lucas never expected he’d get into university, and he definitely never expected to get into the top university in the country for medicine no less. Yet here he was, set on his journey to becoming a doctor. That amazed and scared him to some extent, because how on earth did this happen? How did he manage to pass all of his exams and manage to get into the university of his dreams? </p><p>Maybe he was dreaming. That wouldn’t surprise him really, he’s had far more realistic dreams in his life, such as the dream where his maths teacher was an undercover alien slash spy slash wizard. At least that dream made some sense. </p><p>Dream or reality, that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the fact that Lucas was beyond sleep deprived and he was barely keeping himself together after his morning class. He had nobody but himself to blame – and maybe his new friend Yangyang with who he shared a dorm. </p><p>The two may have went slightly overboard the night before, playing videogames into the dead of night and early slithers of sunrise. Lucas had, at most, two hours of proper sleep. Not really the ideal rest for a medicine student. At least he made it to his lecture on time, albeit he looked like death himself, dragging himself into the large seminar hall, the bags under his eyes almost unrealistic in how big they were. </p><p>But now that that was over, Lucas found himself at the university café which was closest to his department building. He’s only ever been over once, but he couldn’t bear to walk anywhere else, fearing that he may end up collapsing in the middle of the street, and what then? He’d much rather pass out in a semi comfortable chair in the middle of a crowded café than in the middle of the road. </p><p>He ordered himself a nice – though that was debatable – and strong cup of piping hot black coffee. He prayed that it would either bring some life into his tired body, or it would knock him out cold in an instant. He preferred the latter of the options.  </p><p>Lucas was thankful when he received his drink, but that joy soon dissipated the moment he noticed that the café was absolutely packed. His plan of falling asleep was shaping out to be a big failure, and considering his piping hot drink wasn’t in a to-go cup, Lucas was pretty much screwed.  </p><p>But Lucas was no quitter. He was willing to risk embarrassing himself by going around the place and repeatedly asking<em> is this seat taken </em>until he finds a place to pass out. </p><p>Taking small steps forward, Lucas scanned his surroundings. He looked for a spare seat anywhere, but unfortunately it seemed like today was completely against him. Lucas didn’t know what he did to deserve this, but whatever it was, he was surely sorry for it. </p><p>As Lucas was about to cry and sit himself on the floor hoping that nobody would force him out, Lucas caught a glimpse of a free seat. He was determined to make sure nobody would get to it before him, so before anyone else had the chance to occupy the seat, Lucas practically ran towards the booth hidden in the corner of the café. </p><p>He ran as fast as his long legs could take him without tripping up or spilling his drink. </p><p>Once he got to the booth, Lucas was surprised to see that it was actually already occupied. Granted, it was only one person, but Lucas didn’t see the man sitting there until now. </p><p>And what a sight he was. </p><p>Sat at the table was an actual angel, a real-life angel, a celestial being in blood and flesh.  </p><p>Okay, maybe Lucas was being over the top, but that’s his nature.  </p><p>But the man was absolutely breath-taking. Lucas didn’t get to see much since the man was busy reading the books open in front of him. From what he saw though, the dude was handsome. His hair was curled and dyed a lighter shade of brown. Guessing by the glasses sliding down the slope of his nose, Lucas assumed the man was just as blind as he was which was reassuring.  </p><p>Oh, and his hands. Those were<em> nice.</em> </p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Lucas does <em>not </em>have a hand kink. He simply has a great appreciation for the aesthetics of the human form, and hands were just the part of the body you get to see the most right after the face. That’s all. </p><p>But those were some good-looking hands.  </p><p>Lucas must have been staring for far too long to be deemed acceptable, because the next thing he knew he was making direct eye contact with the man sat down. And<em> oh god he’s hot! </em> </p><p>That was a face of a man hand sculpted by the heavens; his cheekbones were strong, jaw sharp and defined, his brows full and expressive, lips plump and pink, and those eyes...  </p><p>Lucas got the chills running down his body as he looked into those deep, dark eyes of his. He could get lost in them, and he was about to if not for the fact that the stranger spoke up. </p><p>“You okay?” The man asked. </p><p><em> Even his voice is hot! </em> </p><p>“Me?” Lucas replied, whipping his head around because he couldn’t quite comprehend the café hottie was talking to him. </p><p>“Is there anyone else staring down at me?” </p><p>“I- I umm...” Lucas gulped, cursing his disastrous self for making a fool of himself. Great, this is totally the first impression he wanted to leave on the fine piece of man in front of him. “I’m good,” he said. </p><p>“That’s great. Now do you want anything from me?” </p><p>“Ah- I-” </p><p>Lucas wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground. At least that way he’d save himself any more of the embarrassment. This was nothing new though. Lucas has a tendency of losing all his cool the moment he finds himself in the vicinity of someone attractive. He managed to make himself look like an idiot with each of his past boyfriends, but that was his charm. </p><p>Hopefully this hot guy will find him endearing just like all of Lucas’ exes did. Though, did they really find him <em>that </em>endearing if the relationships didn’t work out? Well, that didn’t matter considering he was still friends with pretty much all of his exes bar one. But enough about that. </p><p>“If you’re here about tutoring then sorry, but I don’t start until the end of the month.” </p><p>“I- no. I actually was umm... is this seat taken?” </p><p><em> Smooth. </em> </p><p>“Oh, no,” the man replied. “You can sit.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Lucas said with a shy and polite smile. He sat himself down, carefully sliding his tray on the table, ensuring that he doesn’t move any of the hottie’s books. He caught glimpse of what was written on the pages. “Physics,” he muttered to himself, surprised by the sight. The hottie didn’t strike Lucas as the science type, he looked more like the type to study business or law. But science was sexy too. </p><p>“You sound surprised,” the man said.  </p><p>“I just-” </p><p>The stranger chuckled. “I know, I look like the type to do accounting. Trust me, I’ve been told that a million times.” </p><p>“Oh...” </p><p><em> What now? What do I say now? </em> </p><p>“So... physics. Must be fun.” </p><p>At least Lucas was trying to start up a conversation. Sure, maybe it wasn’t the ideal situation; the guy in front of him looked like he was studying and Lucas was just interrupting him, and yeah sure, maybe Lucas was on the verge of falling asleep right then and there, but Lucas wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. </p><p>Lucas always imagined his first year of university to be fun and wild, but he also dreamed that it would end up being like the countless slow burn romance stories he’s read over the most crucial years of his cognitive development. He wanted to meet a hot dude and go through an almost impossible storyline of events, all so that in the end he’d find himself a boyfriend that would love him, and then they’d end up adopting three golden retrievers and move out into the middle of the woods where they’d spend the rest of their years together. </p><p>But that was just a dream. A beautiful but ridiculous dream. </p><p>“It is,” the man replied, moving some of his books closer to himself to give Lucas some more space.  </p><p>“I don’t understand physics that much,” Lucas admitted. “I always preferred biology and chemistry. Hence the medical degree.” </p><p>“Medicine? That’s tough.” </p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Lucas agreed as he looked down to his coffee. “And umm... what do you do? Or is it just physics?” </p><p>“Aerospace engineering,” the stranger replied. “Otherwise known as rocket science.” </p><p>“Woah...”  </p><p><em> Now that’s sexy. </em> </p><p>“Are you gonna work for NASA?” Lucas asked, ignoring the thought of sounding dumb. “Like, making rocket ships and things like that?” </p><p>“That’s the dream.” </p><p>“That’s so cool,” Lucas said. </p><p>“I know it is. Also very hard. It only gets harder in the last year.” </p><p>“You’re in your last year?” Lucas questioned. If that was the case, then the chances of getting with the sexy spaceman would be close to zero, it would be astronomically low and that was sad. Beyond sad really. </p><p>“Yup, last year. You?” </p><p>“First,” Lucas replied, somewhat sullen at the revelation. Did he even stand a chance now? </p><p>“I was right then,” the man said. “I couldn’t recognise you and I’ve got a pretty good memory for faces.” </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>“Well, a decent memory,” the stranger corrected himself. “I tend to recognise the regulars here though. I spend most of my spare time here. They’ve got great coffee.” </p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Lucas uttered softly. He didn’t care about the coffee, not when he just found out the man was a regular at the café. Suddenly, this was also his favourite hangout spot. </p><p>The stranger smiled. “Well, I’ll leave you to your coffee. I’m meeting my friends in...” he looked at his phone screen, reading the time. “Five minutes ago. It was nice meeting you,” he said as he quickly grabbed all his books from the table.  </p><p>Lucas couldn’t believe that the man of his dreams was leaving already – he only managed to exchange a few words with him and that was all.  </p><p>Fate was truly cruel to Lucas. </p><p>Oh well, at least he knew where he could meet the stranger again, so there’s that. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, can you stop sulking already? You’re ruining the vibes,” Yangyang groaned, throwing a pillow at Lucas. </p><p>“Let me wallow in my misery,” Lucas said, rolling over on the bed so that his chest was flat against the mattress, face smushed against his pillow. “I’m having a sad gay moment.” </p><p>“So the usual?” </p><p>Lucas hummed.  </p><p>Yangyang – Lucas' newest friend – has only known Lucas since they both moved into their dorm before the academic year started. They hit it right from the get go, both having similar senses of humour and both being utterly lost in their new surroundings.</p><p>They stuck together from the start and Lucas was thankful for it, though he felt a certain level of shame considering that in those two months they’ve known each other, Yangyang has had the misfortune of witnessing Lucas whining and complaining because of random boys way too many times to be considered acceptable within the short time span. </p><p>Lucas couldn’t help it though; he developed crushes way too easily for it to be any good for him. And, to make things even worse, two of his exes actually ended up getting together which was great, but it reminded Lucas that he was currently single. </p><p>Maybe Lucas had a problem – actually, he does have a problem and he’s going to admit it. His heart is too big, and the thought of being single scares him. He wants to love and be loved; he wants to cuddle and exchange sweet words and kisses with his current subject of affection.  </p><p>That’s his problem. Lucas is far too dependent on love from others. So much so that the moment he’s single he starts mopping until he manages to find a distraction. </p><p>“But seriously,” Yangyang said, “is it really that bad? You’ve only seen the guy once!” </p><p>“You don’t get it Yang,” Lucas moaned. “He was beautiful! Like, imagine the sexiest man, and then make him even sexier. That’s him!” </p><p>Yangyang rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic.” </p><p>“I know,” Lucas admitted. “But he was hot. And smart! He does physics, Yang.<em> Physics</em>! That’s like learning a whole different language. He’s gonna be an engineer! That’s so fucking hot!” </p><p>“I do physics too,” Yang pointed out. “And I do engineering too.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you’re not as sexy as him.” </p><p>“But I <em>am s</em>exy, right?” </p><p>“As sexy as a cinnamon roll gets,” Lucas replied, earning himself a displeased huff from Yangyang. Lucas rolled onto his back again, his eyes fixed to the ceiling above him. “Seriously, Yang. I wanna get close to him. I felt this, like this spark, you know? The moment I saw him, I just <em>knew</em>.” </p><p>“Well aren’t you a hopeless romantic,” Yangyang teased. He looked to his friend and sighed. Deciding that studying could wait a little bit longer, Yangyang pushed himself up and walked over to Lucas, joining the older man on his bed. “Go on then, tell me about him.” </p><p>“He’s...” </p><p>“And don’t start with hot, you’ve already mentioned that a million times.” </p><p>Lucas took a second. “So... he’s clearly smart which is a big turn on. He seems nice. I mean, I was being weird and he didn’t say anything mean to me.” </p><p>“I see we’re setting the bar low,” Yangyang joked, propping himself up on his arm. “Is nice and smart everything- oh and hot?” </p><p>“I don’t know much about him,” Lucas admitted. “But I want to. Oh! He has a nice voice,” he added. “I could listen to him talking about physics and space for hours even if I wouldn’t understand anything.” </p><p>“Space?” </p><p>“Yup. He studies... aerospace engineering? I think that’s what he said.” </p><p>Yangyang’s eyes widened. “He does?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Do you know what year he’s in?” </p><p>“His last,” Lucas replied. “Why?” </p><p>Excited, Yangyang clapped his hands together. “My older brother does aerospace engineering,” he announced.  </p><p>At that, Lucas sat right up, his eyes wide. “Seriously?” </p><p>“Yeah! Maybe he knows the guy.” </p><p>“Oh my god...” </p><p>“What’s his name?” </p><p>“He’s-” And then there was the realisation, the brutal realisation. “I didn’t get his name!” Lucas cried out, collapsing on the bed and covering his face behind his hands. “I’m a fucking idiot!” </p><p>Yangyang sighed, patting his friend's thigh. “Happens to the best of us. But you didn’t even get his name? Like, come on Lu.” </p><p>“I completely forgot,” Lucas said. “I wasn’t thinking straight.” </p><p>“I can tell,” the younger muttered. “You at least know he goes to the café often, so you can just try meet him there. It might take you a while, but it could work.” </p><p>“It’ll be worth it,” Lucas said. “I know it will.” </p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Yangyang said, playfully slapping Lucas’ thigh. “Now, you wanna order something? I can’t study on an empty stomach.” </p><p>“Pizza?” </p><p>“Pizza.” </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Can I sit here?” Lucas asked as he stood to the side of the table occupied by the man he’s been searching for for a good week at this point. Despite being a regular at the café, each time Lucas came over after his lectures, he never managed to find the stranger amongst the swarm of people. </p><p>But today he found him, exactly where he was last week. </p><p>The stranger looked up and Lucas instantly felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. The man looked even better than last time and Lucas couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was about his appearance that had him going in a frenzy.  </p><p>Maybe it was his hair that was styled differently, exposing his forehead instead of covering it up like last time. Or maybe it was the fact that he was wearing a leather jacket instead of the tan overcoat he had last week. Whatever it was about today’s appearance, Lucas wanted to scream, maybe even fall to his knees and cry. </p><p>The man in question seemed surprised. He looked around the fairly empty café, plenty of tables free for Lucas to sit at alone.  </p><p>“Sure,” he said. </p><p>Lucas grinned, sitting himself opposite the man. He was feeling surer of himself. After the disaster that was their last – and also their first – meeting, Lucas made it his mission to make a good impression on the older student so that he could stand a chance. He was determined, and whatever he put his heart to he’d surely see the results of his actions. </p><p>“How are you?” Lucas asked, placing his drink as well as the slice of cake he ordered off from the tray.  </p><p>“I’m fine,” the man replied. “You?” </p><p>“I’m great. I just came out of a lecture,” he explained.  </p><p>“I’m guessing that it was fun.” </p><p>Lucas nodded. Okay, so maybe he didn’t prepare as well as he thought he did. Actually, no, he did prepare, but having to speak with the man face to face was completely different to talking to his own reflection in the mirror.  </p><p>Lucas could feel his soul shrivel up on the inside, his mind going completely blank if not for the blaring sirens playing on repeat as he malfunctioned completely. </p><p>Luckily, the hot stranger saved Lucas from his suffering. </p><p>“I don’t have anything to do on Wednesdays,” the older student stated. “I usually just come here to study for a while. I also have tutor sessions on Wednesdays, but I haven’t started them yet.” </p><p>“You tutor others?” </p><p>“In physics and maths,” the hottie replied. “Also the occasional chemistry.” </p><p>“You do chemistry too?” </p><p>“I took a few extra classes,” the man admitted. “Plus, I tutor mainly high school kids so I don’t really need to know degree level stuff.” </p><p>Lucas nodded. </p><p>With every word the man spoke, Lucas found him even more attractive. </p><p>“Do you tutor uni students?” </p><p>“It depends. Why?” </p><p>Lucas scratched the back of his neck, rubbing the skin afterwards. “I... I could do with a chemistry refresher,” he stated. “I have a small test in a week and I’ve been stressing over the biology aspect of everything that I forgot to revise chemistry. It’s only high school knowledge but... yeah.” </p><p>“You want me to help you?” </p><p>“I didn’t come to bother you,” Lucas quickly explained himself. “I didn’t even know you tutored until now.” </p><p>“But do you want help?” </p><p>“I-” Lucas paused. He could do with some extra help. But would he get anything done whilst in the man’s proximity? Probably not, but he was willing to give it a shot. “Just a refresher,” he said. “Nothing extravagant.” </p><p>“That can be done,” the stranger stated.  </p><p>“Seriously? I don’t wanna be a burden or anything, I really can just-” </p><p>“It’s fine,” the man assured.  </p><p>Lucas sighed in relief. “How much?” </p><p>“Hmm...” </p><p>“What do you charge?” </p><p>The man looked at Lucas, his eyes staring right through Lucas.  </p><p>The first year gulped at the intensity of the man’s gaze. </p><p>“For you? A slice of cake,” the stranger said. </p><p>“A- what?” </p><p>“Slice of cake,” the handsome man repeated. </p><p>“That’s- you’re not being serious, are you?” </p><p>“I’m being deadly serious,” he assured. “Since you only want a refresher on the subject it’s not like I’m gonna be doing much. Cake will be fine. Which one is that?” He asked, eyeing the plate in front of Lucas. </p><p>“Oh, umm...” Lucas stalled for time as he searched for the receipt buried in his pocket. He took out the crumpled piece of paper, reading off the name of the dessert. “<em>Speciality three </em><em>choco</em>-” </p><p>“That one’s nice,” the stranger interrupted. </p><p>“Do you- do you want it?” </p><p>“Since you offered,” the man said with a pleased smile as he reached out for the plate. “Thanks for the upfront payment.” He also grabbed the spoon on the tray which had been pushed aside, digging the silver into the soft sponge to take a decently sized chunk out of it. “This is one of the best cakes I’ve ever had,” he stated. “You should try it one day.” </p><p>“I should,” Lucas agreed, nodding along with a faint amused smile. </p><p>The stranger offered Lucas a smile, and of course he had to have dimples. Of fucking course! As if he wasn’t perfect enough already, he had to have dimples that caused Lucas even more pain as his heart slowly melted away. </p><p>As if Lucas hasn’t suffered enough already. </p><p>“So, you said you study medicine, right?” </p><p>Lucas nodded. </p><p>“Do you have any field you wanna specialise in, or do you just want to be a doctor?” </p><p>“I wanna be an internist,” Lucas replied. “You know, the doctors that work on the inside. Hearts, kidneys, all that fun stuff. But radiology is something I’ve been thinking about too.” </p><p>“That sounds interesting.” </p><p>Lucas shrugged, playing with his cuticles as he watched the man in front of him, occasionally looking away. “It is what it is. It’s not as interesting as what you study.” </p><p>“I think saving lives is interesting. It’s something to be proud of.” </p><p>Lucas looked down at his hands, his lips curving up in a soft smile. </p><p>“Aerospace is admirable too,” Lucas said. “Sending things out into space seems so wild if I’m being honest. It sounds like science fiction.” </p><p>“It’s just science,” the stranger said. “No fiction. Unless you believe some crazy conspiracy theories.” </p><p>“Like that we never landed on the moon?” </p><p>“Especially that one,” the older man said with a laugh. “Trust me, we’ve been on the moon.” </p><p>“Sounds like something someone trying to hide the truth would say.” </p><p>Space hottie laughed, scooping up another bite size piece of cake on his spoon. “It does.” </p><p>“So...” </p><p>“So,” the older repeated, his voice laced with a hint of amusement. “How come you came to sit with me when there’s so many free tables?” He tilted his head to the side, placing his spoon down so that he could properly interrogate Lucas. </p><p>Okay, maybe interrogate is too strong of a word to use, but that’s what it felt like to Lucas who was currently in the middle of panicking and sweating profusely. </p><p>“I- umm I- I actually- so-” </p><p>Hottie laughed, propping his chin up on the back of his hand. “Are you always like this?” </p><p>“Depends.” </p><p>“On?” </p><p>“On what you’re referring to,” Lucas explained. “If it’s me being awkward and a mess then I’m mostly more composed. <em>Mostly</em>.” </p><p>The stranger chuckled, his facial expression taking a turn that made Lucas want to cry out. The older student was looking at Lucas with a smirk, his eyes practically eating him up on the spot. “I meant cute,” he stated. “Are you always this cute?” </p><p>“I-” </p><p>Lucas stopped functioning for a minute, his nerves going haywire and rendering him utterly frozen. All he could do was open and close his mouth as he tried to form a coherent string of words. That and blush. He was definitely blushing. That much was certain. </p><p>“I- I am-” </p><p>“You are...” The student was teasing Lucas, his smirk growing larger and fonder with each second where Lucas struggled to pull himself together. “Cute?” </p><p>“Yes,” Lucas said. </p><p>“Glad we agree on that.” </p><p>“Are you... are you flirting with me?” </p><p>The man shrugged his shoulders, his lazy smirk doing unspeakable things to Lucas’ heart and imagination. “Am I?” </p><p>“Is that a trick question?” </p><p>Another heavenly laugh from the space hottie. “It’s not,” he assured.  </p><p>“Well... you are?” Lucas didn’t know if the older was being serious or if he was just taking the piss out of him after he saw how much of a disaster Lucas was. It would be best if he was being genuine about flirting, that would spare Lucas shame and tears. </p><p>The man chuckled, picking up his spoon and taking another bite. “I am,” he agreed.  </p><p>Lucas could try in joy right now. </p><p>“But like, seriously?” Lucas asked, unsure if he was hallucinating. </p><p>“Seriously,” the last year stated. “You’re cute.” </p><p><em> He thinks I’m cute! The hottie thinks I’m cute! </em> </p><p>“I- you’re ho- handsome too,” Lucas stuttered, feeling the tips of his ears burn scarlet red.  </p><p>The hottie smiled, turning Lucas into a puddle of goo at how stunning he was. Lucas was melting from the sheer warmth and <em>hotness </em>radiating from the man sitting opposite him.  </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“So I- you think that- I don’t know,” Lucas whined, hiding his face. Now that his feelings were somewhat reciprocated, Lucas had no fucking clue as to what he should do with himself.  </p><p>What does he do now? Does he ask the guy out? Get down on one knee and ask for his hand in marriage? Recite love poetry and compare the man to a summer’s night? Lucas had no clue; he usually relied on the other party to do something, but then again, none of his past boyfriends were as hot as the space hottie. Lucas was simply malfunctioning. </p><p>“Look,” the older said, snapping Lucas back into reality. “I can tell this is a lot for you to handle right now, so how about we continue after you’ve calmed down? Does Friday sound good?” </p><p>“Like a date?” </p><p>“I was thinking about the chemistry catch-up session,” the man replied. </p><p><em> So </em><em>no date... </em> </p><p>“But if you play your cards right...”  </p><p>Lucas gulped, his heart beating like a drum in his throat. </p><p>“We’ll see. But I have to go now,” the man announced.  </p><p>“Already?” </p><p>“Family matters,” the older said as he collected his books. “You never answered: is Friday okay?” </p><p>“Same time as now?” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“Then yeah,” Lucas stated. “Friday’s good.” </p><p>“Great. I’ll meet you here. Bring whatever you need help with.” </p><p>“I will.” </p><p>“In that case, see you on Friday,” the man said once he was stood up, his books already stuffed into his bag. He ruffled Lucas’ hair before parting ways, rendering Lucas utterly awestruck. </p><p>Did that actually happen, or was he just dreaming? Did he die and go to heaven? </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“A study date?” Yangyang asked, repeating what he heard from Lucas. “So he likes you too?” </p><p>“I think,” Lucas said as he shuffled through his wardrobe, looking for anything that he could wear to his meeting with the man that has more or less been living rent free in Lucas’ head for the past week. “He said I look cute and said he’s flirting with me.” </p><p>“Damn... you lucked out with him then,” Yangyang said. “Or maybe he just felt sorry for you.” </p><p>“A pity date is still a date.” </p><p>“I guess. Did you at least get his name?” </p><p>“Of course, I did! He’s called-” </p><p>Lucas’ mind went blank.  </p><p><em> Fuck. </em> </p><p>Yangyang laughed, finding himself in utter disbelief at how much of a mess his friend was. </p><p>“Nice one, Lu.” </p><p>Lucas banged his head against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Lucas thought that he’d spend the study session with his crush in the café, so he didn’t really expect to find himself in the man’s flat. He didn’t live in a student accommodation, instead, the man was renting out a three bedroom flat with his friends. It wasn’t far from university, and it definitely beat sharing with strangers that had no regard for anyone else in the building. </p><p>“That one’s Ten’s, then Doyoung’s, and that one is mine,” the older stated, pointing to each of the three doorways. “Mine’s the biggest,” he announced with a grin.  </p><p>“It’s nice,” Lucas said. </p><p>“This is the hallway,” the man pointed out. </p><p>“It’s still a nice hallway.” </p><p>The older chuckled. “It sure is. Anyway, in here,” he said, opening the door for Lucas to walk in. </p><p>His room was a decent size, maybe a bit bigger than the room Lucas had in the student halls. It was neat with everything in place apart for the few books and papers scattered around his desk and the sweatshirt strewn over the back of his desk chair.  </p><p>At the very least, it was clean.  </p><p>Lucas had very low expectations for other guys, so it was a miracle to see an organised and neat room. </p><p>“You can sit on the bed if you want, or I can clean up my desk. It’s up to you.” </p><p>“The bed’s fine,” Lucas said, looking away from the older student to hide his blush. To think that this was only their third time meeting and Lucas was already sitting on his bed. How absolutely wild and scandalous. What would his parents think? </p><p>“Great. Did you bring your books?” </p><p>Lucas nodded, pulling out his things out of his backpack. As he did that, the other man hauled his desk chair over to the bed, sitting down on it in front of Lucas. His eyes were shielded by his circle rimmed glasses, as well as a few strands of wavy hair splayed across his forehead. He looked more like the person Lucas met the first time, wearing warmer and less fitting clothes than last time which Lucas couldn’t complain about. Either way he looked insanely attractive in Lucas’ eyes. </p><p>Lucas also settled on a casual outfit. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, but he also didn’t want to give off the impression that he didn’t care. He managed to find a nice middle between casual and painstakingly planned outfit. </p><p>Nobody could go wrong with black skinny jeans and a hoodie, even Lucas. </p><p>“Let’s see then,” the older said, taking one of the books from Lucas. He flipped through the pages, going to the pages Lucas highlighted needed a refresher on with colourful tags.  </p><p>“Green means I know pretty much everything but could do with double checking, orange means okay and pink are for the things I’m least confident in.” </p><p>“And the blue?” </p><p>“That’s just like a bookmark,” Lucas explained.  </p><p>“Ah, okay. In that case, how about we revise?” </p><p>Lucas nodded. </p><p>The two spent the next hour going over everything Lucas needed help with. The topics that needed a brief reminder didn’t need much attention, and with the way they were explained to Lucas, there was no need for any repeats. The topics marked with orange or pink post-it notes took a bit longer to go through, but Lucas got the hang of them fairly quickly considering he’s studied everything before. </p><p>And now, after a good hour of studying, the two decided to take a break. </p><p>“Want anything to drink?” </p><p>“I- I’m fine,” Lucas replied. </p><p>The older hummed, deciding he wasn’t going anywhere since Lucas didn’t want anything anyway.  </p><p>“So, did that help?” </p><p>“A lot actually,” Lucas stated.  </p><p>“Good to hear. You did pretty well.” </p><p>“I just needed a refresher.” </p><p>Somewhere near the end of their hour together, Lucas felt the air change between the two of them. The air became thicker, and with each time the man in front of him looked up at him, smiled at him, or when their hands accidently rushed together, it became harder and harder for Lucas to breath. He was beginning to struggle paying attention to what was going on, and the older student must have noticed that, because when Lucas was nearing the point where he completely broke down, the revision session was cut short for a breather. </p><p>But the air between them was still the same. </p><p>And Lucas still didn’t know his name. </p><p>“I’m Lucas by the way,” the younger introduced himself. “I don’t think I ever told you.” </p><p>“You didn’t,” the older said with a faint, amused chuckle. “I’m Kun.” </p><p><em> Kun. What a pretty name. </em> </p><p>“So, Lucas,” Kun said, making the name on his tongue sound so alluring. “We went over everything you wanted, so you can go any time you want.” </p><p>Did Lucas read the signs wrong? </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“Or, you can stay around for a bit,” Kun continued. A wave of relief crashed over Lucas upon hearing that. Maybe he didn’t read into the situation wrong. “I don’t mind either way.” </p><p>“I’ll... I’ll stay for a bit longer,” Lucas announced. </p><p>Kun grinned, closing the book in his lap.  </p><p>“So...” Lucas looked around, feeling like he was about to combust if he continued to look into Kun’s eyes. He wasn’t mentally prepared to go there just yet.  </p><p>“So?” </p><p>Lucas looked around the room, his eyes landing on the framed picture standing on his drawer. “Is that you?” </p><p>Kun looked over to the picture in question. “Me and my family,” Kun explained. “It’s an old picture. I was only seven or eight back then.” </p><p>Lucas hummed. “You have a brother?” He asked, noticing that there was another boy in the picture. </p><p>“Younger. I’m four years older than him,” he said. “He started university this year. This school actually.” </p><p>The younger hummed. “Interesting...” </p><p>“And you? Any siblings?” </p><p>“No- wait, do I?” </p><p>Kun laughed. “I don’t know, do you?” </p><p>“No, no siblings,” Lucas said. “Sorry, I just had a moment.” </p><p>“That’s fine. It’s cute.” </p><p><em> There it is again! The flirting! </em> </p><p>“But how about we move on from our families,” Kun said, slowly inching forward in his seat. “And how about we go to what we both wanna know.” </p><p>Lucas nodded, not trusting himself to say anything without becoming a stammering mess. </p><p>“You know, I don’t usually go for younger guys,” Kun stated. “Trust me, they get annoying <em>really </em>fast. But,” he added, tilting his head to the side, catching Lucas’ eyes with his. “You’re cute. Rather endearing, and you give off the same energy as a big puppy.” </p><p>“I get told that a lot,” Lucas said. “The puppy thing, not that I’m cute.” </p><p>“Seriously?” </p><p>Lucas nodded. “The only person that calls me cute is my mum,” he admitted, his smile resembled that of a square bracket. </p><p>“That can’t be right,” Kun said softly, inching his hand to Lucas’ face, stroking down the younger man’s jaw and eliciting a shiver from Lucas. “I think you’re cute. Especially when you get shy and try to look away,” he elaborated, his thumb and index trapping Lucas’ chin in place. “You’ve been doing that constantly, you know? It’s adorable.” </p><p>Was Kun’s room always this hot or was that just Lucas? </p><p>“I don’t usually get like this so quickly,” Kun admitted.  </p><p>“Like this?” The younger asked, fighting the lump forming in his throat. </p><p>“Like this,” Kun repeated, leaning in closer to Lucas until their faces were millimetres apart. “All worked up,” he explained.  </p><p>“Should I feel special about that?” </p><p>Kun chuckled, his dark eyes flickering from Lucas’ lips to his own eyes. The look that Kun gave Lucas made the younger whimper, his body getting unbearably hot. </p><p>“Very,” Kun replied, his other hand slowly trailing up Lucas’ muscular thigh. </p><p>“Does that mean that you- you-” </p><p>“Like you?” Kun finished Lucas’ sentence. “Maybe a bit. I barely know you. I’ll be willing to give it a shot though.” </p><p>“Me too,” Lucas said breathlessly, his heart pounding like a drum. He licked his lips, quickly focusing on Kun’s lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly. </p><p>Kun smirked, lips hovering over Lucas’.  </p><p>The wait was torturous, but finally, after driving Lucas completely to the edge, Kun closed the gap between them and kissed Lucas. The younger was certain he died and walked through the gates of heaven when he felt Kun’s plush lips against his; Kun was slow with the kiss, slow but dedicated with the way his mouth moved against Lucas, and it drove Lucas absolutely wild. </p><p>Lucas wasn’t the type to control himself too well. He usually cracked after the minimal amount of attention, so the way Kun was playing with him, keeping him in place and ensuring that Lucas wouldn’t try anything funny just yet made Lucas’ veins flood with adrenaline.  </p><p>Kun stroked Lucas’ cheek whilst he simultaneously rubbed the younger’s thigh, getting dangerously close to the crotch. He pushed Lucas’ legs apart, scooting his chair closer and slotting himself in between the man’s spread legs. </p><p>When Kun slipped his tongue into Lucas’ mouth, it was completely over for the younger. </p><p>Lucas crooned, cupping Kun’s cheek with his hand, placing the other on Kun’s waist and pulling the man closer. Kun complied; he got off from his seat, kicking it aside as he crawled over Lucas, straddling the younger’s lap whilst their lips never parted ways. </p><p>Their kiss deepened now that the two were closer together. Lucas was already breathless but as desperate he was to breath, his hunger for Kun was infinitely stronger. It was as if something within him switched, putting aside absolutely everything aside, all but Kun and his touch.  </p><p>Lucas knew he was touch starved, but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. He wasn’t about to complain though, not when Kun was kissing him senseless, his hips softly swaying and his ass rubbing against Lucas’ crotch. How could he complain when he was getting exactly what he craved? </p><p>Kun planted his hands on Lucas’ shoulders, stilling the glide of his lips and swirl of his tongue when he rolled his head back, mouth agape as he focused on the steady rhythm of his hips. Whilst Kun was enjoying that, Lucas attached his mouth to Kun’s extended neck, leaving hot, wet kisses down the smooth skin, taking extra care and time at his prominent Adam’s apple. </p><p>“Fuck,” Kun groaned, his back arching when Lucas cupped his ass, one hand slipping under Kun’s top. </p><p>This was not what Lucas expected to happen today, but he was glad that things turned out the way they did. He expected maybe a kiss at most, but even that was wishful thinking, so to have Kun in his lap, his pretty lips parted and unsteady breaths escaping him felt surreal. </p><p>Testing his luck, Lucas squeezed Kun’s ass, teasing the older by running his finger down the seam of his jeans. </p><p>Kun grinded down on Lucas’ bulge, bringing his lips to his ear. “Not so soon,” he whispered, hot breaths sending chills down Lucas’ spine. “That’s third date territory,” he added, kissing the spot under his ear. “This isn’t even the first date, but don’t worry, I’ve got something for you.” </p><p>Lucas’ eyes fluttered shut, his large hands roaming Kun’s back, feeling every bump of his spine under his fingertips. “What is it?” He asked, voice airy. </p><p>“I’ll show you,” Kun promised. “Lay down for me,” he ushered. </p><p>Lucas didn’t need to hear that twice. He laid himself down, back flat against the mattress. </p><p>Kun kissed down Lucas’ neck, his hands pulling the younger’s hoodie up and exposing his toned stomach. “Damn,” Kun muttered, running his hands over the taut muscles. “Are you sure you’re not a Greek god?” </p><p>Lucas chuckled. “I’m sure.” </p><p>The older continued with his kisses, his mouth travelling a path down his torso until he finally stopped and sat himself up, his hands flat on Lucas’ bare skin. He looked down at the man beneath him, grinning as his hands inched closer to Lucas’ belt. </p><p>“You look so fucking hot,” Kun said, undoing Lucas’ belt and pulling his zipper down. The younger giggled – yes, of all things appropriate for this situation, he giggled. “And cute,” he added.  </p><p>“That’s my charm.” </p><p>“Damn right it is,” Kun uttered, shimmying Lucas’ jeans down. He got off the bed, surprising Lucas since he didn’t expect that, but it wasn’t like Kun was going anywhere far. Instead, the older kneeled at the foot of the bed, his face directly in front of Lucas’ crotch. </p><p>Lucas didn’t expect that, but he was pleasantly surprised. </p><p>The younger sat himself up, supporting himself on one hand whilst he used the other to stroke Kun’s face, slipping his thumb past Kun’s lips, the older sucking on it, looking up at Lucas through his eyelashes. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Lucas uttered, the sight sending a chill down his whole frame.  </p><p>Kun dragged his hands up Lucas’ thighs, going up to his crotch and palming the younger through his boxers. </p><p>Lucas groaned at the sudden attention, his dick already hard and ready to feel Kun’s mouth around him. </p><p>He wouldn’t get that soon though, not when Kun was adamant on riling Lucas up until it pained him. Kun continued to palm Lucas, making his mouth useful in other means, such as kissing and sucking the skin of younger’s inner thigh, surely to leave at least one hickie in the process. </p><p>But finally, after it became far too much for Lucas to handle, Kun slipped his fingers under the elastic band of Lucas’ boxers, and from there, with one swift pull he rid Lucas of the last layer keeping him from what he truly wanted. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Kun muttered under his breath, subconsciously licking his lips at the sight of Lucas’ dick. </p><p>“You good?” </p><p>“Perfect,” Kun replied, inching his face closer. He momentarily seemed at a loss of what to do. Thankfully he pulled himself together rather quickly, and soon enough he wrapped his hand at the tip of Lucas’ cock, rubbing the leaking slit with his thumb, feeling the large member twitching in his hold. </p><p>Kun dragged his hand down, stopping at the base. He didn’t take his time after that. His mouth wrapped itself around Lucas’ girth, tongue lapping over the crown before he slowly sunk his head down. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Lucas groaned as he threw his head back. He buried one hand in Kun’s curly hair, tugging on the locks, trying his hardest to stop himself from jutting his hips and fucking Kun’s throat. The sensation was heavenly; the wet heat enveloping him paired with the way Kun looked taking Kun’s length could only be described as dreamlike, so even the slightest thought of something more with Kun was enough to excite Lucas to a completely new extreme. </p><p>Kun sunk down as far as he could, his mouth stretched wide open for Lucas. He exhaled shakily through his nose, his nails digging into the flesh of Lucas’ thigh. </p><p>“Feels so good,” Lucas crooned. “So good.” </p><p>The older man hummed around Lucas, the sensation utterly intoxicating.  </p><p>Before Lucas could say or do anything else, Kun hollowed his cheeks, eyes looking right into Lucas’ before he lifted himself up, the drag against Lucas’ cock mind-numbing. </p><p>“Fuck!” Lucas moaned. “Fuck, Kun. That’s so good.” </p><p>Proud of himself, Kun detached his mouth from Lucas, smirking as he sheathed the girth with his other hand, using the mixture precum and spit as lube as he dragged his hand down. With two hands now wrapped around the length, Kun was ready to take Lucas in his mouth again. </p><p>He flicked his tongue on the slit, his eyes flooded by lust. </p><p>And once more, Kun took Lucas in his mouth. He got comfortable with the stretch of his mouth, and soon thereafter he began to bob up and down, drenching Lucas in his spit. </p><p>“Like that,” Lucas groaned, forcing Kun’s head further down with his hand. The older keened, going along with Lucas’ request. He went as low as he possibly could, gagging once the tip of Lucas’ cock hit the back of his throat. </p><p>Kun heaved, lifting himself up for a quick breather, only to go back down seconds after. </p><p>Lucas began to lose himself in the feeling of sheer bliss, his climax creeping up on him.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” he said, causing Kun to pick up his pace. The older was reaching a point where he couldn’t last any longer either, and in the heat of everything, he removed one of the hands wrapped around Lucas and brought it to his own crotch.  </p><p>Kun undid his zipper and slipped his hand under his pants, stroking himself in the rhythm of his mouth. </p><p>“Kun,” Lucas cried out, finding it harder to speak the closer he was to his release. “I’m gonna-” </p><p>The older took his mouth off of Lucas, earning a whimper from Lucas. “Come in my mouth,” he said, voice hoarse. </p><p>“Oh f-<em>fuck</em>!” </p><p>Kun sunk back down on Lucas without a warning, taking more and more of Lucas until neither of them could take it anymore. </p><p>Lucas grasped onto Kun’s hair, his mouth slack as he spilled out into Kun’s mouth without a warning. That didn’t seem to bother Kun who gladly took Lucas’ release in his mouth, crooning and moaning as Lucas filled him up. The hand still wrapped around Lucas pumped the man through his high, drawing out every drop out of him. </p><p>Kun was still busy with his other hand, but with each passing second the flick of his wrist became frantic until he finally came too. </p><p>Swallowing Lucas’ release, Kun’s mouth went slack, his head hung low as he spilled out over his hand. </p><p>“Oh god...” Lucas muttered, stroking his fingers through Kun’s hair as they both came down from their orgasms. “Fuck. That was... fuck.” </p><p>Kun chuckled hoarsely. </p><p>“I’m kinda scared to ask what happens on the third date.” </p><p>“You’ll just have to wait an find out yourself,” Kun said. </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll do that.” </p><p>“So, how about a date? My treat.” </p><p>“I’d like that,” Lucas stated, a lazy smile finding its way into his face. “A lot.” </p><p>“Are you free on Wednesday?” </p><p>“I’m all yours after my lecture.” </p><p>Kun smiled, drawing Lucas down for a soft kiss.</p><p>Lucas could taste himself on Kun’s lips but he ignored it, focusing more on how sweet the moment was despite what happened not even five minutes earlier. </p><p>“You know where to meet me, don’t you?” </p><p>Lucas nodded. </p><p>“That’s a date then.” </p><p>“<em>Jaehyun</em><em> would sooner fight a lion than admit he lost</em>,” a voice unknown to Lucas said. </p><p>“<em>Sounds a lot like you then</em>,” another voice said. </p><p>Kun sighed. “Those would be my flatmates,” he explained. </p><p>“Oh... I should probably leave then.” </p><p>The older nodded softly. “But I’ll see you soon. You know where to find me.” </p><p>“I know where to find you on Wednesdays,” Lucas pointed out. “The other days are a mystery. Can I at least have your number.” </p><p>“I was waiting for you to ask,” Kun said. He stood up and walked over to grab his phone whilst Lucas quickly pulled himself together, slipping back into his pants. “Here you go,” he said, passing his phone to Lucas. “Call me anytime.” </p><p>“Will do,” Lucas assured, typing the digits into his phone. He saved Kun as the heart and star emojis.  </p><p>Kun smiled, tugging on the strings of Lucas’ hoodie to pull him down for a brief kiss.  </p><p>“I could get used to that,” Lucas said, his lips curved up in a smitten grin. </p><p>“I’ll walk you out,” Kun said softly, placing one last kiss on Lucas’ lips. </p><p>The two walked out of Kun’s bedroom. Unfortunately, they couldn’t avoid Kun’s friends. The two men seemed shocked, eyes wide as they looked at Lucas and Kun. </p><p>“Good luck on your test,” Kun said. “I’m sure you’ll do well.” </p><p>“All thanks to you,” Lucas said, slipping his shoes on. “I’ll get going then. Thanks for the umm... for today.” </p><p>“See you on Wednesday.” </p><p>And with that, Lucas walked, much happier than he was when he first stepped foot in the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Trust, I’m really happy for you, but I’m trying to study for my physics test and the last thing I need to think about is you getting a blowjob,” Yangyang said, scrunching his face from merely saying those words out loud. “Eww.” </p><p>“I think I’m in love, Yang,” Lucas said, feeling like he was drifting up in the clouds. </p><p>“That’s a bit soon, don’t you think?” </p><p>Lucas hummed. “Maybe... but I felt a spark, you know? You have a boyfriend, don’t you? You know that feeling.” </p><p>Yangyang sighed. “I guess. But we actually got to know each other before I started acting like a love-struck puppy.” </p><p>“I know him,” Lucas argued. “A bit.” </p><p>“That’s something.” </p><p>“But- he’s not the other guys I’ve been with before, if that makes sense? Like sure, my other boyfriends were hot and all, but he’s different. I don’t know how to explain it.” </p><p>“It could just be the fact he’s older than you,” Yangyang suggested. “Maybe you think that means he’s less of an asshole, or that he has his life together.” </p><p>“Maybe. But I like him, so I’ll see where our date takes us.” </p><p>“You do that then. By the way, can you help me? Just test me on these,” Yangyang said, handing a stack of flash cards over to Lucas. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Lucas whispered, taken aback by the grand display of planetary models on display. “We’re small,” he said, pointing over to the scaled model of the solar system. </p><p>Kun hummed. “We are,” he agreed, his hand linking with Lucas’. “And we’re millions and millions of kilometres away from other planets,” he added, smiling as he saw the awestruck look upon Lucas’ face. </p><p>Lucas didn’t know what he should have expected for their first date; his mind was going many places, but a museum wasn’t anywhere close to his top ten ideas. But that didn’t mean he didn’t like it – on the contrary actually. There was something so romantic about these types of dates, making them that much better. </p><p>They could walk down grand halls which took them down the course of history, hand in hand without having to say a single word and there wouldn’t be any uncomfortable air between them. Of course, the two didn’t spend their day in silence, actually talking more than Lucas was expecting. </p><p>Kun was enthusiastic about the displays, talking passionately about the things he knew, and the things he didn’t know he would end up talking to Lucas about them, equally in awe at what they saw together. But they didn’t just end up talking about history because that would have been counterproductive considering they were supposed to be getting closer to one another. </p><p>“You know a lot about space,” Lucas pointed out. </p><p>“I’ve been obsessed since I was a kid,” Kun admitted. “I wanted to be an astronaut <em> so  </em>bad, I even had my own space suit I made with my mum.” </p><p>Lucas grinned. The thought of a baby Kun in all of his space gear was beyond adorable. </p><p>“I then wanted to be a pilot, but I still dreamed of space so, aerospace engineering it was.” </p><p>“That’s so cool. I didn’t really think much about what I wanted to do growing up,” Lucas explained. “But I somehow ended up in medicine.” </p><p>“Family?” </p><p>Lucas shook his head. “Not really. I wasn’t forced into it; my parents were actually surprised when I said I wanna go to med school. They always thought I’d do something like sociology or maybe law. But I wanted to be a doctor.” </p><p>“Any reason?” </p><p>“My dad had a surgery when I was thirteen, it seemed impossible to do anything to help him, but the doctors and nurses managed. I guess that I wanted to do the same since then.” </p><p>“That’s sweet,” Kun said, leaning against Lucas’ side, his head resting on the younger’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a great doctor.” </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>The date with Kun went better than Lucas could have ever dreamed of, so whilst he was reliving the previous day, Yangyang was getting ready to head out. The younger boy asked Lucas if he wanted to join since he was going shopping with his brother, but Lucas assured him that he’d be fine alone and that Yangyang should spend the time with his brother without Lucas getting in the way. </p><p>His Thursday’s weren’t that eventful, but he had plenty of work to get through before the end of the week. It wasn’t that he was procrastinating, far from it actually, but med school was plenty of work. After all, he would end up with people’s lives in his hands, so it was best to know everything there was to know. </p><p>Lucas continued working, typing away on his laptop and filing up his word document. He was on a roll, his fingers typing away at the speed of light. </p><p>He instantly stopped when he saw his phone light up with a text message from Kun. </p><p>Lucas grabbed his phone, unlocking the device to read the message, smiling as soon as he saw that Kun sent him a picture, a mirror selfie to be exact with another message underneath. </p><p> </p><p><em> Does it suit me? </em> </p><p><em> Definitely </em> </p><p><em> I’ll get it then </em> </p><p><em> Maybe I’ll wear it for our next date? </em> </p><p><em> Please </em> </p><p><em> I’m liking the enthusiasm </em> </p><p><em> Thanks for the help cutie </em> </p><p><em> &lt;333 </em> </p><p><em> Cute </em> </p><p><em> I have to go now </em> </p><p><em> Talk later </em> </p><p><em> Yup </em> </p><p><em> Tell me when you’re free </em> </p><p><em> Will do </em> </p><p> </p><p>So, maybe Lucas was absolutely whipped. And maybe, just maybe, he was bustling with excitement at the thought of their next date because he couldn’t wait to ask Kun to be his boyfriend. </p><p>Sure, it was a bit soon to ask, but Lucas had a good feeling about Kun so he wanted to make it official. He wanted it so bad. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Lucas was surprised to see Kun at the café. It was now Monday and the older didn’t seem to come around at this time of day.  </p><p>Lucas wasn’t about to question it though, especially since he hasn’t had the chance to see Kun since Wednesday. They both had plenty of work to do, plus they had a date planned for Wednesday so he wasn’t worried about Kun completely forgetting about him. Not that Kun would do that. </p><p>He walked over to the booth Kun was sat at, surprising the older with his presence. </p><p>“Oh, Lucas,” Kun said, a smile forming at the sight of the younger.  </p><p>“Hey,” Lucas greeted, sitting down opposite Kun. “I didn’t think you’d be here.” </p><p>Kun shrugged. “My brother needed some help with his upcoming test, so I’m helping him.” </p><p>“Ah, makes sense.” </p><p>“How have you been anyway? You said you had an assignment due.” </p><p>“I nearly finished it,” Lucas replied proudly. “I’ll get it done by tomorrow probably, so I’ll be worry free on our date.” </p><p>“Look at you, so organised,” Kun said sweetly, reaching out for Lucas’ hand, letting lose a swarm of butterflies in Lucas’ stomach. Even the slightest touch from Kun made Lucas weak, especially when he spoke and looked at the younger with such fondness, Lucas simply didn’t know how to act. </p><p>“I try.” </p><p>“And you should try to keep that up too. It’s better to be on top of everything than drown in the work, take my word for it. I had quite the unfortunate moment in my second year.” </p><p>“I’ll take note of that then,” Lucas promised, stroking his thumb over the back of Kun’s hand. “So... what’s the plan for Wednesday?” </p><p>“I was thinking cinema,” Kun replied. “But if you have any ideas then let me know.” </p><p>“Cinema’s perfect,” Lucas assured.  </p><p>Sitting together in the dark theatre room, their hands brushing together each time they’d reach out for their shared popcorn, only to end up holding hands instead. Kun would rest his head on Lucas’ shoulder and then Lucas would rest his head on Kun’s. </p><p>Lucas could honestly cry at the thought. </p><p>“Do you have any movie in mind?” </p><p>“Not really,” Kun replied. “Let’s watch whatever’s playing.” </p><p>“Oh, spontaneous, I like that.” </p><p>“Hey, sorry for being late but I got caught up and then Renjun called so I couldn’t- Lucas?” </p><p>“Yangyang?” </p><p>What was Yangyang doing here?  </p><p>Kun looked to Yangyang and Lucas, seemingly surprised that they knew each other. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Yangyang asked. </p><p>“Talking to Kun?” Lucas replied. “You know, the guy I’ve been telling you about.” </p><p>Yangyang took a minute to process Lucas’ words, his eyes widening in horror. “That’s him?” He asked, sounding bewildered. </p><p>“Yeah. You know him?” </p><p>“That’s my brother!” </p><p>“Your brother?” </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>Well that was awkward. </p><p>“Kun,” Yangyang exclaimed, “are you actually <em>with </em>him?” </p><p>“I... Yeah,” the eldest replied. “I told you about him.” </p><p>“You never said his name,” Yangyang pointed out. “And neither did you,” he added, pointing to Lucas. “Did you know?” </p><p>“I swear I didn’t,” Lucas stated with a hand over his heart.  </p><p>“Did you?” </p><p>“I didn’t,” Kun replied. “But that shouldn’t matter, Yang.” </p><p>“It wouldn’t matter if-” Yangyang paused, turning to Lucas before looking back at his older brother. “If I didn’t have to hear the things he’s said. I literally can’t look you in the eyes right now.” </p><p>“Yang,” Kun called softly. </p><p>“You’re dating my friend?” </p><p>“Does that really matter that much?” Kun asked again. </p><p>Yangyang groaned. “I- I need a moment,” he said. “Just, give me a minute,” he added as before taking a few steps back, walking away from Kun and Lucas, leaving the two alone to process what just happened. </p><p>“Well... I didn’t expect that,” Lucas muttered, chuckling awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable by the situation. </p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Kun said, looking over his shoulder to take a look at Yangyang who took a step outside of the café. “He’s not gonna force us to stop seeing each other, but he might be a bit awkward around us for a while. What did you even say to him?” </p><p>Lucas chuckled nervously. “I umm, said you were hot and all that...” </p><p>“That’s not that bad.” </p><p>“And I might have mentioned that you umm... blew me.” </p><p>Lucas looked down, avoiding Kun’s eyes, too petrified to look at the older. He didn’t know how Kun would react, and he feared that maybe Kun would think Lucas was too immature, bragging to his friend – who happened to be Kun’s younger brother – that he got a blowjob. </p><p>Kun sighed. “Well that’s not good, is it?” </p><p>“Are you mad?” </p><p>“I’m not,” Kun reassured, reaching for Lucas’ hand. “But this should probably be a lesson about not bragging any time you have sex.” </p><p>Lucas turned red. “Yeah... I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s fine. A bit awkward, but fine.” </p><p>“I should talk to him,” Lucas said. “I’ll go.” </p><p>“Stay,” Kun said, holding on tighter to Lucas’ hand when the younger was about to stand up. “He’ll be back in a minute.” </p><p>And Kun was right about that. Yangyang walked back into the café soon thereafter. He took a seat beside his older brother, probably so he didn’t have to look him in the eyes. </p><p>“This is weird,” Yangyang said. “But I probably should’ve figured it out. I probably just didn’t want to think about the possibility that you two are-  <em>together</em>.” </p><p>“I probably should’ve connected the dots too,” Lucas admitted. “I guess there were signs so...” </p><p>“We’re both idiots.” </p><p>“Hey,” Kun said, offended by that. “You’re not idiots.” </p><p>There was a brief silence until Yangyang finally spoke up. “I... I guess I’m happy for you two,” he said. “But, if this is gonna go on with you two, I’m gonna need you both to promise me that you don’t talk about it around me, okay? It’s bad enough Lucas told me that you-” Yangyang grimaced, rubbing his forehead as he shivered at the thought. “Just, keep it family friendly, will you?” </p><p>“We can do that,” Lucas stated. </p><p>“And under <em> no  </em>circumstances can you bring Kun to our dorms, understood?” </p><p>Lucas nodded. </p><p>“Great...” </p><p>“Do you still want help with physics?” Kun asked. </p><p>“I do actually.” </p><p>“I’ll go then,” Lucas said, standing up. “Leave you two to it.” </p><p>Kun offered Lucas a smile. “I’ll see you on Wednesday, okay?” </p><p>Lucas nodded, momentarily hesitating if he should lean down and kiss Kun. He went against the idea, sparing Yangyang the sight. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Lu- Lucas, wait,” Kun uttered breathlessly. “My phone,” he said as the device vibrated and his ringtone played on his bedside table. </p><p>“Can’t it wait?” Lucas asked, lips brushing up against Kun’s neck, his hands stroking Kun’s bare inner thigh. </p><p>“Just- <em>ah</em>... Just let me turn it off.” </p><p>Lucas hummed, continuing to kiss and touch his now boyfriend all over. </p><p>Kun reached out to the bedside table to grab his phone. He haphazardly declined the call, hurrying back to kiss Lucas, his hands dragging along the younger’s back. </p><p>“Can I?” Lucas asked amidst his kiss with Kun, his hand inching closer to Kun’s ass. </p><p>The older chuckled. “What? You scared?” </p><p>Lucas shook his head. “It’s... we’ve only had two dates.” </p><p>Kun seemed stunned. “You know I wasn’t being serious about that?” </p><p>“Oh... oh, cool.” </p><p>The older laughed, cupping Lucas’ face to pull him in for a brief kiss. “What a gentleman. It’s cute.” </p><p>Lucas blushed, causing Kun to coo. Kun stroked the hairs from Lucas’ eyes, grinning brightly at his boyfriend. </p><p><em> “Hello? Kun you there?” </em> </p><p>The two looked at each other, eyes wide.  </p><p>“Shit,” Kun cursed, lunging himself over to the bedside table to pick up his phone. “Yang, love you but I have to call you later. I’m kinda busy.” </p><p><em> “Wait what-” </em> </p><p>Kun ended the call with a sigh. After a short second to let the initial panic dissipate, Kun pulled himself back up and faced Lucas. “So, where were we?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope ya enjoyed!</p><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong"> Twitter </a> for more.  Also, you can leave a comment on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl"> CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>